Knuckles vs Pac-man
10E4C9A7-5A02-4F6E-B62D-5BF7C48E00ED.jpeg 3D28871C-62C6-4822-9AB9-7C28E2A15489.png|Knuckles vs PAC-MAN by Oofman789 Intro Two of the biggest eaters in gaming , who will win the chilly dog eater knuckles or the ghost eater Pac-Man , I’m rock and he’s metal and it’s our job so to anylaze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win a death battle. Knuckles Rock:first off the chilly dog eater , knuckles Metal: despite most of his friends being hedgehogs , knuckles is a echidna, which is not a type of hedgehog but one of the only mammals that lays eggs strangely enough Rock:Knuckles was born and raised on Angel Island. He is the last surviving member of the remainder of the Knuckles Clan, a long-lost tribe of Echidnas, which devoted themselves to protecting the Master Emerald after Pachacamac incurred the wrath of Perfect Chaos who nearly completely wiped them out 4,000 years ago. Despite his peoples' colorful history, Knuckles' own past was a mystery to him; he did not know how he came to be, nor what other reasons he had for existing, and he believed himself to be the last of his kind entirely. The only thing Knuckles knew that for as long as he could remember, he had been living on Angel Island, protecting the Master Emerald. He did not know why he was compelled to fulfilling this task, only that it was his sworn duty and fate to protect the Master Emerald from anyone who wanted to abuse it. As far as Knuckles knew, this was his purpose in life, and he was content with that. For much of his life, Knuckles stayed close to the Master Emerald's shrine, steadfastly protecting the Master Emerald while having little to no contact with the outside world. Over time, Knuckles became friends with all the animals and the nature itself on Angel Island. Metal:In Sonic The Hedgehog 3, Knuckles was on his patrol of the island's pillar, watching over the Master Emerald and the seven Chaos Emerald, where a Chaos Emerald started to float and vibrate as tremors began. Then, in an ear-piercing crash and brilliant flash, Knuckles was knocked unconscious. When he came to, Knuckles found the altar partially destroyed and the Chaos Emeralds gone. Shocked, Knuckles investigated the island and discovered was the Death Egg having crash-landed in Angel Island. This made Knuckles recalls a prophecy on murals on Hidden Palace Zone that said a dragon would bring a disaster on the island. A few days passed, Knuckles patrolled the island while begin to look for the Chaos Emeralds and met a scientist name Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Robotnik told him he was conducting research on the Death Egg to prevent disaster and that the two people named Sonic and his trusted sidekick Tails are coming to steal the Master Emerald. Due to his words, Knuckles believes him and tries his best to stop Sonic and Tails from stealing the Master Emerald and keep them from Robotnik, not realizing that he was being tricked by Robotnik to keep Sonic and Tails at bay, while he rebuilt the Death Egg. When Sonic finally arrived as Super Sonic with Tails, Knuckles pulled a cheated shot on Sonic causing him to force the Chaos Emerald out of him and turned him back to normal, which Knuckles escaped with and hid away. As Sonic and Tails are traveled across the island, Knuckles attempted to stop them in Angel Island Zone, Hydrocity Zone, Carnival Night Zone and Launch Base Zone with his traps, but were foiled. As Sonic and Tails tried to board the Death Egg at the Launch Base Zone, Knuckles kept them from getting close, until the Death Egg launches causing the column which he was standing on to collapse and he falls into the water, allowing Sonic and Tails to continue. In Sonic & Knuckles, after the Death Egg crash-landed on Angel Island again, Knuckles briefly visited the Hidden Palace Zone through a giant ring in Mushroom Hill Zone. After securing the hidden object, he left into the forest not knowing that Sonic and Tails are watching. As Sonic and Tails are continued to explore the island, Knuckles opposed them with traps in Mushroom Hill Zone and Lava Reef Zone. However, as Sonic and Tails arriving in the Hidden Palace Zone, Knuckles faced Sonic in an epic showdown, but was defeated. After his defeat, Knuckles heard an explosion at the Master Emerald Shrine and discovered that Robotnik was stealing the Master Emerald to power the Death Egg. Realizing he was being tricked, Knuckles tries to stop Robotnik, but was electrocuted in the process as the doctor escaped with the Master Emerald. Now realizing that Robotnik is the real thief and villain and Sonic and Tails are his true allies who befriends them and guides them to the Sky Sanctuary Zone from where they could boarded the Death Egg, However Knuckles was to exhausted from the struggles to go from there. Fortunately, Sonic and Tails return the Master Emerald to Angel Island. and Knuckles make peace with Sonic and Tails, apologizing them for being tricked by Robotnik and watched his new friends proudly left the island in the Tornado. Rock:Unfortunately for Knuckles, the peace came to a halt, when a lone EggRobo under orders from Robotnik to eliminate Knuckles, attacked him with a bomb as he was relaxing in the Mushroom Hill Zone with his friends. Though luck or toughness, Knuckles survived the explosion and set off to defeat EggRobo. Knuckles followed Eggrobo to Sky Sanctuary Zone where it grabbed him with its Egg Mobile and brought it before to Mecha Sonic who somehow survived the showdown with Sonic and Tails and had stolen the Master Emerald, threatening to make Angel Island fall once more. However, Knuckles escaped the Egg Mobile before Mecha Sonic could kill him, resulting in EggRobo's destruction. As Knuckles fought Mecha Sonic, the robot used the Master Emerald to go Super. Though Knuckles beat it, the fight caused their arena to crumble. Fortunately, Knuckles and the Master Emerald were rescued by Sonic in the Tornado and the two returned to Angel Island with the Master Emerald. Having saved Angel Island again, Knuckles and Sonic departed ways once more. Metal: however , knuckles knows many other good skills , just like sonic , he can use himself homing attack and do a spin dash , he is a professional boxer , he can heal himself with the power of the earth and can summon lighting to electrocute his foes. Rock:knuckles also has a hyper form much like shadow and sonic but just to keep this fair he won’t be able to use this form. Metal: also knuckles has many other incarnations, for instance , Archie knuckles , but we will be keeping this to the games only Rock: well if you should learn anything it’s , don’t mess with this dudes island!!! Metal: yeah...... 15CD5D67-C815-4F74-BB2F-A45EFA37E654.png|Knuckles Pac-Man Metal: now onto the Ghost eater pac-man Rock:Pac-Man, Pacster, or just Pac is the main protagonist of the video game series of the same name. He also has a series that aired on Disney XD entitled Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures. He was voiced by Duncan MacLaren in Pac-Man: Adventures in Time, Martin T. Sherman in Pac-Man World 3, Debi Derryberry (who also voiced Jimmy Neutron and Runt) in Street Fighter X Tekken, Marty Ingels in the Pac-Man TV series by Hanna-Barbera, and by Erin Matthews in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Metal:Pac-Man likes to eat a lot. The usual meal includes Pac-Dots and fruits including cherries, strawberries, and oranges. He is very good at mazes due to his extensive time in them. Rock: Pac-Man's personality is further shown in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures where he eats pretty much every time. He has shown to be very heroic and is not afraid to save his friends from the ghosts. Metal: pacman can attack with keys , fruits , oranges , berries and can turn into ice pac-man and frezze his foes Rock: pacman also has above adverege intelligence and has been shown to Be able to solve mazes and puzzles. Metal: pacman can also turn into a giant pacman , after eating enough ghosts , he basically can chew you up and spit you back out , anything that touches him dies Rock: pacman does have his faults , he can be cocky , edgy and can sometimes lose focus and get caught off gaurd Metal: he also once defeated king Galaxian who was as big as a building , according to our calculations this puts pacman at building level Rock:After eating a Power Pellet, Pac-Man will turn invincible and is able to eat ghosts. In the later games and series, eating a Power Pellet transforms him into Super Pac-Man where he dons a cape and goggles (though he doesn't in the Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures series). As displayed in this series, Pac-Man has a long tongue that can allow him to eat ghosts at a distance. In the Pac-Man World triology, he is able to perform a Butt Bounce (similar to Knuckles spin dash) Metal: overall , pacman is a force to be wrecking with or eating with! E3AAF5C3-0C00-4972-8B92-98336623CD11.jpeg|PAC-Man pre-fight 82AAB211-CB2A-4AD7-8D97-E7C7ADFD0FA2.jpeg|Pre-fight Rock: alright our combatants are set it’s time to end this debate once and for all Metal: it’s time for a death battle! fight 8F73E7C8-6875-44A7-8B8E-4005C10F4555.jpeg 547D7016-D2DD-49DC-8D9E-C35A28B316D4.jpeg 838D3ABB-7449-4A9D-B3A7-72417364D208.jpeg 2323D44A-DD83-4CFA-A4B5-31D0B88B6558.jpeg 85302154-120B-42FD-9A50-34E82CFBEAA5.jpeg A1AD4681-1470-4A4C-AA5B-238D2E823248.jpeg 237A03EB-122B-413F-93F5-966D7A23043E.jpeg Knucles vs Pac.png|Extra picture by the amazing metal mario PAC-man takes a walk in the forest , pacman then comes to the emerald and touches it , knuckles then teleports on the emerald and tells pacman to go away and that the emerald belongs to him , pac-man says it belongs to him , knuckles says you asked for it and gets in his fighting position Fight! Knuckles punches pac-man , pac-man throws a key at knuckles , knuckles spins in a ball and dashes to pac-man , knuckles then punches pac-man , pac-man turns into ice pacman and frezzes knuckles , knuckles punches out of the ice block and glides into a tree , pacman thinks he won and walks away , knuckle shots glides to pac-man and punches him , pac-man punches knuckles , knuckles holds onto pac-mans fist and bites it , pac-Mann tries to shake off knuckles , knuckles then punches pac-man 12 times in the face , pac-man loses his ice powers , knuckles takes out his hammer and smashes pac-man with it , pac-man gets up nearly crushed and eats a orange And recovers from the wound Then PAC-man throws a rocket at knuckles , knuckles explodes but is not really effected by the attack , pac-man takes out his hammer and hits knuckles with it , knuckles glides behind pac-man and punches him into a tree , pac-man uses his shield and blocks incoming punches from knuckles , the shield wears off and knuckles slams pac-mans head into the ground , pac-man puts on his magic boots and feathered hat , pac-man flies , knuckles glides and the two have a flying fight , knuckles punches pac-man in the head , pac-man punches knuckles , the two fight until eventually ,knuckles cannot glide anymore and pac-mans power up runs out , the two fall down from the sky , knuckles rushes towards pac-man and punches him , then knuckles grabs pac-man and throws him into the ground PAC-man eats more fruit and recovers from his injuries knuckles asks pac-man if he’s ready to give up and surrender the emerald to the knuckles clan , pac-man throws a strawberry at knuckles , knuckles says I guess not and summons lighting , electrocuting pac-man , pacman throws a key at knuckles and then throws a orange it knuckles , knuckles jumps and avoids the attack , knuckles then throws a metor from the sky , crushing pac-man ,pacman recovers with his health pack , knuckles runs to punch pac-man , pac-man makes a hydrant pushing 1,000 force so of pressure towards knuckles , knuckles is doused in water , knuckles jumps over the water and punches the hydrant at pac-man , the hydrant hits pac-man in the face ,knuckles glides over to punch pac-man , pac-man turns into a bomb and explodes , knuckles then uses his healing powers and heals himself , pac-man eats a pellet and turns into giant pac-man , knuckles runs away , pac-man keeps chasing him , knuckles sees a fruit on a tree and throws it at pac-man , pac-man eaten the fruit in a second , knuckles punches a tree down , pac-man takes a second to eat the tree and then spits it out at knuckles , knuckles glides away from pac-man , the power up soon fades away PAC-man says oh no , knuckles then takes the opportunity and punches pac-man in the cheast , pac-man screams in pain , knuckles then takes his fist out of pac-mans cheast , pac-man lies on the floor in agony, pac-man dies a minute later , knuckles then says , not as tough As you thought you were and walks away. KO! Knuckles goes back to the chaos emerald and sees sonic protecting it , sonic asks where knuckles has been , knuckles responds and says he was fighting someone who wanted to steal the emerald, sonic says ok and , let’s knuckles gaurd the emerald once more. results Rock: wow that was brutal! Metal: while pac-man had the advantage in skills and weapons , knuckles was faster , had more destructive power , was more experienced and was psychically stronger . Rock: pac-man was shown to have building level feats as he was shown to Be able to destroy buildings in his giant form , knuckles was shown to Be able to keep up with sonic , who was shown to be able to keep up with planet busting opponents like shadow , by this calculation this puts knuckles at least at planet busting level and durability which is far above pac-man , knuckles is also able to keep up with the same sonic who survived a black whole a feat pac-man can’t even dream of doing Metal: I guess pac-man should have spent more time fighting and less time eating Rock: the winner is knuckles C0FAAE2C-CB8F-4431-ABED-464E43483AEA.png *knuckles advantages Speed Brute power Fighting experience Destructive power Durability *knuckles disadvantages Skills Weapons Intelligence *pac-man advantages Skills Weapons Intelligence *pac-man disadvantages Speed Brute power Fighting experience Destructive power Durability Category:Namco vs Sega themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:Death battle season 1 (written by animal dude)